Divided By Love
by tinylexie
Summary: Andromeda and Narcissa love two different types of men, and that quickly becomes a source of conflict for the two sisters.


**Author's Note: Andromeda's exact year of birth is not given on Harry Potter Wiki, but she is revealed to be the middle Black daughter. So, I decided to put her exactly in the middle between Bellatrix and Narcissa. She is two years younger than Bellatrix and two years older than Narcissa. **

**Additional Author's Note: This story takes place during the summer before Andromeda's fifth year at Hogwarts and Narcissa's third year.**

* * *

Andromeda was not able to hide her letter from Ted before the door to her bedroom opened. However, when she saw that it was only Narcissa, Andromeda allowed herself to breath in relief. Unlike Bellatrix and their parents, Narcissa did not typically pry in her business.

Narcissa glanced briefly at the letter in her older sister's hand, but she made no comment on it. Andromeda hoped that meant that her younger sister believed the letter to be from one of her "respectable" girlfriends at Hogwarts.

Andromeda didn't want even Narcissa knowing about Ted. Narcissa was not as judgmental or as temperamental as Bellatrix and their parents, but Andromeda still feared that she would side with the rest of the family over her. Narcissa, after all, tended to play the part of the "good girl."

"Please tell me, Dromeda, that's not what you plan on wearing when the Malfoys come over," Narcissa said.

Andromeda looked down at her dress. It was of good quality of course, as she was a Black, but it wasn't anything special. Andromeda, however, could care less about looking special for the Malfoys. She did not care for either Abraxas Malfoy or his son Lucius.

Narcissa, on the other hand, thought that Lucius was absolutely wonderful. Andromeda had never been able to understand how her younger sister could be so fond of the Malfoy boy. Ted was sweet and kind to everyone. He was the total opposite from Lucius, who was good at showing the facade of being charming and calm. Andromeda, however, had heard rumors about his true darker nature.

"Surely you known Lucius long enough by now that you no longer have to go to such extreme measures to impress him," Andromeda spoke to her younger sister.

Lucius and Narcissa had first met before Narcissa had even started attending Hogwarts. Now, Lucius was about ready to start his fourth year, while Narcissa was about ready to start her third.

"It's true that Lucius could care less what I'm wearing, but his father is a different matter," Narcissa replied. "That aside, though, it would be disrespectful to both of the Malfoys if we didn't look presentable for them. They are, after all, honoured guests; and they should be treated as such. Mother has taught you this, Dromeda. I know she has."

"I'm tired of all of Mother's teachings," Andromeda returned.

"Why do you always insist on being this way?" Narcissa snapped. "Why do you always have to do something that you know will upset Mother? I am tired of hearing you two fighting all the time. And you know that if you two start fighting, then Bella is likely to join in as well. That's the last thing I want to see happen tonight."

"Then tell Mother I'm sick," Andromeda responded, "and give my apologies to the Malfoys."

"No, Dromeda," Narcissa replied, "you're going to show the Malfoys the respect that they deserve."

"They don't deserve any respect," Andromeda returned.

Narcissa looked at her older sister in shock for several moments. Then, her young face changed to an expression of anger that was not normal for her.

"Lucius has never been nothing but polite towards you," Narcissa hissed. "He has done nothing to deserve being treated as if he was scum."

"You have ears, Cissy," Andromeda snarled. "I know that I'm not the only one who has heard the rumors about him, not to mention the rumors about his father."

"Don't you dare try to compare Lucius to his father," Narcissa snapped. "Lucius is _nothing_ like his father."

"He's exactly like his father," Andromeda returned. "You're just refusing to see it because you want to please our parents by marrying him one day."

"Why wouldn't I want to marry Lucius?" Narcissa asked. "I love him. I thought you believed in love."

"Don't be silly, Cissy," Andromeda replied. "You're too young to understand what love is. Just look at how naïve you are. To think, you actually believe that you are in love with someone like Lucius Malfoy."

"Lucius is always kind to me," Narcissa returned. "He listens to and respects my opinions. He _wants _to hear my opinions. He doesn't ignore me like Father and Mother usually do. He is never mean to me like Bella often is. He doesn't think of me as being a silly little girl like _you_ do. He treats me with respect. Isn't that what love is all about?"

"Oh, I have no doubt that Lucius is good at acting like a proper gentleman, but it's all a lie, Cissy," Andromeda responded. "Lucius is not a nice person at all. In fact, from what I've heard, he can be rather cruel."

As she spoke, Andromeda could not help but think about Ted and how he was nice to everyone. Ted did not have a cruel or evil bone in his body. With Ted, what you saw on the surface was the real him. With Lucius, on the other hand, what you saw on the surface was not a reflection of his true self.

"Well, Lucius is not cruel to me," Narcissa hissed. "In fact, he's a lot nicer to me than _you_ are."

"I just want what's best for you, Cissy, and that isn't Lucius," Andromeda responded. "I want to see you married to someone who is worthy of your love."

"And who would that be?" Narcissa sneered. "Is that letter you were trying to hide when I came in here from someone who _you_ consider to be worthy of love?"

Narcissa nodded her head at the letter still in Andromeda's hand as she spoke.

"It's none of your business who writes me," Andromeda snarled.

"Well, since you have no problem with trying to get into my business by telling me who I should and shouldn't marry, then I don't see why I shouldn't be able to get into your business as well," Narcissa replied. "Who is that letter from?"

"None of your business," Andromeda hissed.

Narcissa suddenly lunged herself at her older sister. Andromeda was taken by surprise, as this was not normal behavior at all for her usually calm and docile sister.

Andromeda, however, was taller and stronger; so she was able to keep Narcissa from taking her letter from her.

Andromeda was once again taken by surprise, though, when Narcissa suddenly stomped on her foot. The pain was made even worse by the fact that Andromeda was currently wearing no shoes, while Narcissa was wearing shoes with sharp, pointed heels.

When had Narcissa gotten this violent? This wasn't like her at all. Andromeda blamed Lucius for this change in her younger sister. Before Lucius, Narcissa had been sweet.

Ted would have never encouraged such violence and aggression.

Andromeda released a cry of pain when Narcissa's heel met her bare foot. Narcissa took that moment to snatch the letter from Andromeda's hand.

"Who's Ted?" Narcissa asked. "I don't remember ever meeting a 'Ted' before, and I know that I've met everyone by now who is of any worth. That can only mean that this Ted is not a Pureblood."

Narcissa looked at her older sister with a horrified expression on her face. "Please, Dromeda, tell me that he's at least a Half-Blood."

Andromeda didn't responded.

"No," Narcissa gasped. "A Mudblood. You're received a letter from a _Mudblood_."

Andromeda still didn't say anything.

Narcissa quickly read the letter.

"He seems to be very fond of you," she remarked. "I hope you plan on putting a stop to this."

"No, I have no intention of doing that," Andromeda replied. "I have been seeing him for quite a while now, and I love him. He's sweet, kind, and generous, and that matters more to me than the so-called _pureness_ of his blood."

"I can't believe what I'm hearing," Narcissa responded. "Don't you realize how much this will shame our family?"

"I don't care about that," Andromeda returned.

Narcissa looked at older sister for a long moment before handing the letter back to her.

"I have to finish fixing my hair," Narcissa spoke.

"You're not going to tell our parents about this?" Andromeda breathed in shock.

"Lucius is going to be here soon, and I want to be able to enjoy his company without any fighting and yelling going on all around us," Narcissa explained. "I just hope that you come to your senses before our parents do find out about this."

With that, Narcissa turned and walked out of the room.

Andromeda just stood there for several moments, Ted's letter hanging limply from her hand. Then, she walked over to her closet to get changed. She owed Narcissa at least that much.

Andromeda just hoped that her younger sister would come to _her_ senses before it was too late.


End file.
